Itachi Uchiha Baby Daddy
by Zall88
Summary: YOUR life with Itachi Uchiha from the time you meet till after you have kids and everything in between! :


Your brother is Pein Rikudou (real name is Nagato) and his girlfriend is Konan.

::How you met::

You live in the village hidden in the leaves; though your home village is the village hidden in the rain. It was your first day at the academy, and you were six. You were wearing black ninja shorts under a very short black skirt, and a black tube top. Your clothes had red clouds on them. You have an older brother, and he's sent you on a mission. He said that it will take many years to complete. You smirked as you entered the doors thinking of your brother's plan. He was going to try and take over all the lands. As you looked around, you saw that there was only one other person in the room other than you and the teacher. You went and sat next to him. The boy looked at you.

"Is there a problem?" You asked.

The boy looked forward again, "No."

"What's you name," You demanded. You don't ask for things, you demand them.

"Itachi Uchiha. What's yours?"

"____ Rikudou," You reply.

"Hn."

Your mission has begun. (Do you know you brother yet by the last name? Or the black with red clouds should have given it away, but the last name really is his last name!)

::How he asked you out::

It's been a couple of years, and you are now fifteen, and Itachi is now sixteen. Itachi left the leaf village years ago after killing his clan. You smiled thinking about it. Today was the day; the day you were going to leave and go home. Home to wear you belonged. You snuck into the hokage's office, and left a note.

Sarutobi,

Thank you for all of the valuable information on your village. The Akatsuki will use it well.

The secret spy,

____

You left the note on his desk, and quickly exited the village. Your brother said that he was sending somebody to come and pick you up. He claimed that you need an escort.

_Pfft, yah right._

And right on cue, you _escort_ came out of the shadows. Before they had a chance to see your face, you pulled up your mask (like Kakashi's). When they came out, you almost gasped at who your brother had sent. Out of the shadows came Itachi.

You smirked, "Well, well, well, look who he sent. It's been a while hasn't it…Itachi?"

His face didn't waver but you guessed that he was surprised.

"Hn. Who are you, why are you so valuable to the Akatsuki?" he demanded.

"You don't remember me? Think back to the first day at the academy. We graduated together."

He was silent before turning around and saying over his shoulder, "Come, ____ Rikudou."

The walk was long and silent. Finally he spoke.

"Be my girlfriend." He didn't ask, he told you.

You smirked, "If you're my boyfriend."

"Hn," he smirked.

On the way he kept looking at you. You knew what he wanted, and you were going to tease him.

"I'm not taking it off," you told him.

"Hn, take it off," he demanded.

"No, I don't think I will. Nobody's seen my face in years."

"Hn."

You continued walking for another hour. Soon he had you pinned to a tree; your arms were pinned above your head and his body had yours pinned as well so you couldn't kick him away. (No he is not going to rape you! He just wants to see your face! -.-')

"So nobody's seen your face, hmm? I guess I get to be nobody," he said in his emotionless voice.

Just then you puffed away. His body hit the tree, and he spun around. You appeared in front of him, and smiled under your mask.

"Not going to happen. You'll see my face when you drop your guard; that includes your sharingan."

"Hn, never going to happen."

At the Akatsuki hideout

Once there, Itachi took you inside. He took you down dark hallways and to a room. He knocked, but then just entered without a reply. Once inside, there were many people. All of them were the Akatsuki members, all dressed in the black robes with red clouds. You still wear the same outfit that you did back then, but this was more mature. Meaning it was still black with red clouds; tube top with a very short skirt with ninja shorts under. A leather chair spun around to reveal a shadow. You knew the shadow, so you walked right up to it and sat on the end of its chair arm. Everyone was staring at you wide eyed, even Itachi. You smirked.

"You all look like I just walked to my doom," you said.

"You're a f~cking girl, you f~cking sat on leader's f~cking chair! Of course you f~cking walked to your f~cking doom!" one yelled.

'_Hidan. Defiantly Hidan_,' you thought.

'Leader' cleared his throat, making you all turn to him.

"This is ____, and she is our new addition to the Akatsuki. You will all treat her with respect or you will be punished. My orders will be followed," he said.

You smirked, "I'm not following your d~mn orders."

"You can't speak to leader like that, un," another said; Deidara.

"I think they're dating, so she can speak to him any way she wants," Kazuzu said.

"No, Konan is dating him, I'm dating Itachi," you replied.

'Leader' turned along with everybody else toward Itachi.

"You hurt her you will pay deeply Itachi," 'leader' warned.

"Yes," was all Itachi said.

"Then who the f~ck is this chick?!" Hidan yelled.

You smirked, "Can I tell them?"

"You're going to if I give you permission or not," 'leader' said.

"I'm his younger sister."

::How he saw your face:: (there is no first date, so this is going in its place)

You walked right into Itachi's room; locking his door. He was in the shower, so you went and sat on his bed. He was out soon, and you looked toward the bathroom door as he came out. He had his black Akatsuki pajama pants on. He smirked when he saw you, and suddenly he was behind you. He whispered in your ear.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just checking to see if you were ready to drop your guard yet?"

Then he was in front of you. You stared at his face intensely. His body visibly relaxed, and his eyes went from red to the beautiful black. You smirked. You inched your face closer to his, so soon you were right in his face, staring into his eyes. (by the way, he's sitting on the bed, and you're shorter than him by a bit, like to his shoulder when you stand, so on the bed you're on you're on your knees, does that make sense?)

"Go ahead," you whispered.

He reached for your mask, hooking one of his fingers under it by your cheek. He slowly pulled it down. He quickly pulled it the rest of the way; but before he could see your face, you crashed your lips onto his. He got frustrated and pushed you back. You smirked at him, and you could tell that he was shocked by your beauty. You took this opportunity to push him back onto the bed. Because his guard was down, you started to kiss him, straddling his hips. You put your hands on his shoulders and continued to kiss him roughly. He got over his shock and flipped so you were under him. He pulled away and whispered into your ear, his warm breath tickling you.

"You're sneaky."

You lent up to whisper in his ear, "You bet I am."

Well, it went on from there.

::How he asked you to marry him::

You were waiting for Itachi to get out of the shower, with you just sitting on his bed. He came out fully dressed (it's morning), and he chucked something at you. You caught it, and he was walking toward the door to leave. You looked down to see a ring with a diamond. You smirked.

"Well, aren't you supposed to put it on my finger," you demanded. (Remember, you take something that would be a question and make it into a demand?)

Suddenly he was in front of you, slipping it onto your finger. You smirked and he smirked back. You both left to tell Pein.

::The wedding::

Sorry, but there was nothing special about your wedding. You all forced somebody from a small town to marry you. But you did have a very nice wedding dress. Konan was you maid of honor and Pein was Itachi's best man.

::How you told him you were pregnant::

You were sitting in your bathroom in your room; well, it was yours and Itachi's room. You had moved into his. You were glairing at the test you stole that was sitting on the bathroom counter. Itachi was banging on the door, and you knew Pein was out there as well.

"____ what are you doing in there? Come out here!" Itachi was yelling.

"You'll have to wait!" you yelled back.

"____ ____ Uchiha! You get your ~ss out here now!"

Suddenly you had the urge to throw up again. You have managed to make it threw your morning sickness without anybody knowing, but now was unavoidable. You jumped off the toilet where you were sitting waiting, opened the lid, and threw up. You herd the door break open, and there stood your brother and husband. Just then there was a _beep_ from the counter. They both looked at it, and Itachi snatched it up. You flushed the toilet and rinsed your mouth. You turned around to the two of them.

"Well, what does it say?" you demanded.

"You have to stop going on missions," Pein said.

You smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

::Your family::

You ended up having a baby boy named ____ ____ Uchiha. He looked just like Itachi.

After than you had another boy named ____ ____ Uchiha. He looked more like you.

You had one more child, a baby girl named ____ ____ Uchiha. She looked just like Itachi.

All three got their sharingan at a young age, and all three joined the Akatsuki.


End file.
